


Showtime

by Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Dagoola, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elli and Elena can be very distracting when they want to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Шоу по расписанию](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166469) by [jetta_e_rus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus), [Tel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel)



"I will kill him," Elena Bothari-Jesek said in an overdone Barrayaran accent. "I will rip out his balls and feed them to him with horse sausage."

Elli Quinn stretched out on the barracks bed in their double room, laughing inwardly. She shouldn't find Elena's drama funny, exactly. Here, on the prison world of Dagoola, they both balanced on a knife-edge between discovery and failing Admiral Naismith. "Are you sure he was propositioning you?"

"He was! And everyone knows I'm an honest woman. Unbelievable! If he lays one hand on me he'll be _envying_ the sausage."

"Sveta..." she said, trying not to crack a smile.

"Do you think I'm not serious?" Elena was actually angry, but was playing for the cameras more than anything else. Elli didn't glance up - distracting the voyeurs was the point, after all. They'd both been hired because the alarming female commandant shared Naismith's taste in women to a disturbing extent, and they'd learned to live with the secret cameras and constant surveillance. Thrive under them, even...

Day to day life as a prison warden was unbelievably depressing, even for the superior officers. So far as Elli could tell, the hilarious affair between second-generation Barrayaran refugee Svetlana Fedorova and ex-stripper Elizabeth McGee had everyone almost completely distracted.

She stretched, pulling off her undershirt in a deliberately provocative way and sidled over to the wall. " _Darling_ ," she purred, "don’t pay attention to _him_."


End file.
